


Lights Out

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: A winter storm makes the power go out at the Lightwood apartment leaving Isabelle, Aline and Alec in the dark.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhwgv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/gifts).



“The storm is getting worse,” Isabelle said, looking out the window as the snow fell. She turned back towards Aline. “I don’t think leaving is going to be a good idea.”

Aline glanced at Alec who was passed out on the other couch. It was just the three of them, Jace having left to go to a party. “What about Jace?”

“He’ll be fine,” Isabelle replied, walking over to her brother. “I wasn’t expecting him to come over until tomorrow anyways. Alec, wake up.”

Alec blinked a couple of times and looked up at Isabelle as he slowly sat up. “Has the storm let up?”

Isabelle shook his head. “No. Aline will have to stay with us, and Jace is still out."

“I hope he doesn't try to drive home," He mumbled, walking towards the hallway. "Night."

“Goodnight, Alec.”

Isabelle sat down next to Aline as Alec went to his bedroom. “I’m sorry that you’re stuck here.”

“If I wasn’t here, I would just be stuck home alone with my cat,” Aline replied. “Which, I hope that he will be okay.”

“You fed him before you left, right?”

Aline nodded. “I did.”

“Then I’m sure that he will be just fine. Do you want some more hot chocolate?”

Aline looked down at her mug and shook her head. “I think I’ve had enough for tonight. Thank you.” She looked back up at Isabelle and blushed when she noticed Isabelle checking her out. “So, should I take the couch?”

“I was thinking my bed.”

“Izzy, Alec’s here.”

“I can be quiet,” she said, standing up to go get herself another cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen.

“You can. Me, not so much.”

Isabelle chuckled and had just stepped into the kitchen when the lights went out. “ALEC!” She hollered out, groping for the wall so she could walk. “Alec! The lights went out!”

There was a crash and some swearing coming from the older Lightwood before they saw the light of his phone as he came out of his bedroom. “Of course it did,” Alec groaned. “And I just fell asleep too." 

He went to the fusebox to mess with the fuses while Isabelle made her way back to the couch. “This night just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?” Isabelle sighed. “I’m sorry, Aline.”

Aline leaned against her. “I just hope the power is still going at home so Sir-Pounce-A-Lot doesn’t get cold.”

“He’ll be fine, Aline,” Isabelle reassured. “I’m sure that if it gets too cold, he’ll find a way to keep warm and tomorrow when the storm is over, I’ll come home with you to make sure he’s okay.”

“You don’t have to do that, Izzy.”

“Hey, I like your cat. He’s adorable.”

“Ah ha! So that’s the real reason you come over to my house!” Aline said, dramatically. “It’s for my cat!”

Isabelle laughed and wrapped an arm around Aline. “Well, it’s not the only reason,” she said, pressing a soft kiss to Aline’s cheek. 

Alec stumbled back out into the front room a few minutes later, prompting Isabelle to pull her arm away from Aline. “Well, that didn’t work,” he said, flashing his light over the two of them. “I think we have a battery operated heater, but that would mean the three of us sleeping in the same room.”

“We’ve all slept in the same room before, Alec.”

“Not since the two of you became a thing,” Alec said as he walked towards the hallway.

“Hey! How did you know about that?” Aline asked. “We haven’t told anyone yet.”

“I didn’t, but you just confirmed what I was suspecting.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec asked, coming back into front room with more comforters. He laid them on the other couch. “I can sleep on this one and you two can fold out the bed on that one. I think that will work the best for all of us. Just promise that you’ll keep your hands to yourself while I’m in the room?”

Isabelle laughed. “Sure. Did you need help?”

“That would be great. I found a flashlight but I can’t seem to find that heater.”

Isabelle pressed another kiss to Aline’s cheek before standing up and going into the hallway where Alec was shining a flashlight into the closet and pushing things around. “Seriously, did we forget it at Mom and Dad’s house?” he grumbled and knelt down to look around the bottom. “And it’s already so chilly in here.”

“Alec?”

Alec paused in his search and looked up at his sister. “Yes?”

“Are you really okay with Aline and I?”

“Does she make you happy?”

Isabelle smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, she does.”

He then stood back up and gave his sister a hug. “That’s all I want, Izzy,” Alec replied, hugging her tighter. “I just want you happy.”

Isabelle returned the embrace. “Thank you, Alec.”

“No problem, now let’s find this heater before we freeze our asses off.”

An hour later, they found the heater shoved in a box in Jace’s closet and by that point they all had more than one sweater on. Alec got it set up and turned on after spending another ten minutes looking for batteries for it. 

“Sorry about tonight,” Isabelle said as she and Aline worked on pulling out the bed in the couch. 

“I got to spend more time with you, don’t be sorry,” Aline said, taking Isabelle’s hand and pulling her close. She gave the woman a soft kiss before smiling up at her. “I love you.”

Isabelle looked at Aline in surprise, frozen for a long moment before her face lit up and she was kissing Aline. “I love you too.”

“Hey! Hey! Hands to yourselves! I’m in the room!” Isabelle pulled away and grabbed a pillow off the floor and chucked it at her brother who blocked it. “Oh it’s on now, Izzy.” He grabbed the pillow she threw and lightly smacked her on the arm with it.

Isabelle gave a surprised gasp before grabbing a different pillow and hitting Alec in the chest with it. “Aline! Help!”

Aline giggled and sat down on the folded out bed. “Oh no. I’m not being dragged into this.”

Alec and Isabelle looked at each other for a second before smiling and attacking Aline with the pillows. She threw up her arms to block herself and burst out into more giggles. She found a pillow and threw it at Isabelle who blocked it with the pillow in her hands. 

After twenty minutes, the three of them were tired and collapsed on their respective couches, all of them still laughing. “I think this was the most fun that I’ve had in a very long time,” Aline laughed, curling into Isabelle’s side as Isabelle threw a comforter over them. 

“Almost makes up for the lack of heat and light?” Alec said.

“It just gives me more of an excuse to snuggle my girlfriend.”

Alec laughed and then sighed. “Now I wish my boyfriend was here.”

“Just give him a call tomorrow.”

“I will,” Alec yawned. “Goodnight, Izzy. Night, Aline.”

“Night, Alec.”

“Goodnight, Alec.”

An hour later, Aline found herself still awake. She felt exhausted, but the unnaturally silent apartment made it hard for her to sleep. Alec let out a snore from the other couch and she gave a soft sigh and turned over. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“Not really. You?”

Isabelle gave a shrug. “You keep moving.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Isabelle said, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. “It really is quiet isn’t it?” 

“I guess you never really realize how much noise a place makes until it’s completely silent,” Aline whispered, reaching out and running her fingers through Isabelle’s hair. “My phone is at half charge if you want to watch some Netflix.”

“Will there be some ‘chilling’ involved in this Netflix?”

“Izzy! Your brother is sleeping right there!” And as if on queue, Alec let out another snore.”

Isabelle laughed. “You think I haven’t had sex in the same room as them before? In fact, I seem to recall a camping trip when we were sixteen and sharing a tent with them,” Isabelle whispered, running a finger along the hem of Aline’s pants.

“And Jace almost caught us,” Aline said, gently pushing Isabelle’s hand away. “Besides, we still haven’t finished Stranger Things.”

Isabelle nodded. “Okay, But let’s go with something a little boring so it can help us fall asleep.”

Aline turned over and grabbed her phone off the side table. “Something boring. Got it.”

They picked a show about different phenomenon in nature and laid close together, Isabelle reaching her hand out and taking Aline’s. “You know, now that Alec knows, it’s not going to be long before everyone else knows.”

“You want me to go to a family dinner so you can officially introduce me as your girlfriend, don’t you?”

“Only if you want to.”

Aline smiled softly and kissed Isabelle softly. “I’ll go.” She gave Isabelle another kiss before pulling the covers a little higher and looked down at the phone between them as the narrator started to talk, already feeling herself getting sleepier. “But that means dinner with my parents too.”

“Just tell me when and I’ll be there.”


End file.
